Even If It Kills Me
by YelyahFran
Summary: Going on a world tour with people that you hate is not easy. What happens if you begin to fall for them? Contest, Ikari, Oldrival, Poke. :  Rated T. ENJOY!
1. Introductions

**Me: Are you ready for this guys?**

**Dawn: Of course I am!**

**Leaf: Yup, ready! Super ready! TOTALLY READY!**

**Me: Misty, how much sugar did you give her?**

**Misty: If I do the first disclaimer, then do I have to tell you?**

**Me: I don't think so.**

**Misty: Okay then. alecxtheparawhore does not own Pokemon or any of its characters. She does not own Call Me When You're Sober and Before the Worst either.**

**Me: Good girl. Now tell me.**

**Misty: But you said!**

**Me: I said I don't think so. For the readers, just read now. **

_**May's POV**_

My band, No Regrets, was lounging around the mansion as usual. We finished our home-schooling session. Afterwards, we rehearsed in the band room.

"Don't cry to me if you loved me, you would be here with me. You want me, come find me. Make up your mind." I sang.

"Should have let you fall and lose it all so maybe you can remember yourself. Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves. And I'm sick of the lie and you're too late."

"Don't cry to me, if you loved me, you would be here with me. You want me, come find me. Make up your mind." Practice was turning out well so far.

"Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame. Must be exhausting to lose your own game. Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded. You can't play the victim this time and you're too late."

"Don't cry to me, if you loved me, you would be here with me. You want me, come find me. Make up your mind." Dawn and Misty were back to back now.

"You never call me when you're sober. You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over. How could I have burned paradise? How could I? You were never mine."

"Don't cry to me, if you loved me, you would be here with me. You want me, come find me. Make up your mind." Dawn ended the song with a powerful chord.

"Great job guys!" Maylene, our manager, complimented when we were done. "Now, I have some big news."

"What is it?" Leaf asked as she chewed her gum.

"You're going on a world tour with Underground!" She announced.

"WHAT?" We all screamed in unison.

All our faces had pure shock etched on them.

"When?" I asked.

"It starts on Saturday starting with the whole U.S." She said with a smile.

"Saturday is day after tomorrow Maylene." Misty said.

"Really? Well, you guys had better start packing." She said and left the room.

"I don't wanna go around the world with boys that are probably going to be horrible jerks." Misty said as we were walking up the staircase.

"Are you sure you're the only one who feels that way?" I said and she laughed.

"Maybe one of them will be nice." Dawn said with a shrug.

"Leave it to the optimist to give us a spark of hopel" I said. She glared at me.

I went into my room and packed.I brought out the clothes I'd be wearing tomorrow and hanged them behind my door.

I went back down to raid the fridge. I found a pudding cup. I sat down in the living room with the rest of the band.

"We don't even know Underground. Why should we go on a world tour with them?" Leaf asked as she put a spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

"Because Maylene said we have to. I'm pretty sure we're not gonna get out of this anymore." Misty said and leaned against our pinball machine.

I scowled and ate my pudding violently.

"What's with the fierce pudding eating?" Dawn asked me.

"Ain't it obvious sherlock?" I said.

"Maylene should have told us this last month. Last week at the very least." Misty said.

"So is everyone done packing?" Maylene asked.

"Yup." Me and Misty said.

"Why aren't you done yet?" Maylene turned to Leaf and Dawn.

"You're talking to me and Leaf." Dawn said.

"Good point." Maylene said and started texting on her Blackberry.

I kept eating my pudding ferociously.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Leaf asked me.

"I'm fine." I unconcsiously squished my pudding cup and sent pudding flying to Misty's face.

"Damn it!" She screamed and hit me with her mallet.

"Ouch." I said and rubbed my head.

"Can you help me pack up?" Dawn asked me.

"No prob." I said.

We went into her room and she began to play The Script's Before the Worst.

_Its been a while since the two of us talked. About a week since the day that you walked. Knowing things would never be the same with your empty heart and mine full of pain._ _So explain to me how it came to this. Take it back to the night we kissed. It was Dublin city on a Friday night with vodkas and coke, I was getting insomniac._

Dawn was packing her favorite tops and I was throwing her clothes to her.

_We were sitting with our backs against the world. Saying things that we thought but never heard. Oh, who would've thought it would end up like this. But everything we talked about is gone and the only chance we have of moving on was trying to take it back before it all went wrong._

"I wonder what Underground will be like." She wondered out loud.

"Jerks of course." I said and threw her pink tank top to her.

"Not all rock stars are jerks." Dawn said.

"Most of them are." I said.

_Before the worst, before we met, before our hearts decided it's time to love again. Before too late, before too long. Let's try and take it back before it all went wrong._

"Maybe they're as grounded as us. We don't even have maids. Even though we want one." She said.

"We've gone through this before. We want a maid but to keep the grounding we have to have none." I told her.

"Is grounding really necessary?" She asked.

_There was a time that we'd stay up all night. Best friends, yeah talking 'til the daylight. Took the joys alongside the pain with not much to lose but so much to gain. Are you hearing me? 'Cause I don't wanna miss that you would drift on memory bliss. It was Grafton street on a rainy night. I was down on one knee and you were mine for life._

"Tops are done." She said and squeezed them into her pink suitcase.

"Those are only the tops?" I said in disbelief.

"I'm Dawn!" She exclaimed.

"I'm so not helping you carry those to the airport on Saturday." I said.

_We were thinking we would never be apart with your name tattooed across my heart. Oh, who would've thought it would end up like this. But everything we talked about is gone and the only chance we have of moving on was trying to take it back before it all went wrong._

I was now throwing her sundresses. Wow, she had a ton of clothes.

"Don't give me that purple one. I think I'll wear it tomorrow." She said.

"How many suitcases are you bringing again?" I asked. I was nervous to hear what her answer was.

"About 3." She said.

I sweatdropped.

_Before the worst, before we met, before our hearts decided it's time to love again. Before too late, before too long. Let's try and take it back before it all went wrong._

"How are you going to carry 3 suitcases to the airport?" I asked her.

"You're right." Dawn said. I smiled.

"I need 4 to balance the weight." She said. I groaned.

_If the clouds don't clear then we'll rise above it, we'll rise above it. Heavens gate is so near, come walk with me through just like we used to, just like we used to, yeah, yeah. Let's take it back before it all went wrong._

"Okay suitcases 2 and 3 are done." She said and rubbed her hands together.

"Just the shoes now right?" I said.

"Yup. Hand me the shoes, don't throw them." She said. "Last time you threw a shoe, Leaf got a mild concussion."

_Before the worst, before we met, before our hearts decide it's time to love again. Before too late, before too long. Let's try to take it back before it all went wrong. Let's try and take it back before it all went wrong._

"All done!" She beamed.

"Helping you pack is actually a pretty good workout." I said. She giggled.

We went back downstairs and Misty told us that Leaf had gone into her room to get packing.

"What time is it?" I asked Maylene.

"3 PM. Why?" She said.

"Oh shit!" Misty ran up the staircase.

"What's up with her?" Dawn asked.

"You have a photoshoot at 4." She said.

Me and Dawn looked at each other and went up to get dressed.

I went into my room and put on a red halter top, white jeans, red heels and red bangles. I would have worn sneakers but I was sure Leaf and Dawn would scold me again if I did. I was wearing the signature red bandana of course.

Dawn came out of her room with her hair in two pink barrettes and she wore a flowing pink sleeveless shirt, denim shorts and pink heels.

Leaf was wearing a lime green mid-riff shirt, her designer skinny jeans, silver high heels and her hair was down.

Misty was wearing a sleeveless upper thigh baby blue dress, white leggings underneath and white flats.

"Looking good everyone! Now let's go." Maylene said and we got into the limo.

We arrived at the studio and the pics were being taken.

"Hungry anyone?" Misty asked.

"Starved." I answered.

"As usual." Leaf added.

"Johnny Rockets here we come!" Dawn said.

We were eating our burgers and drinking our milkshakes when a guy with purple hair came to our table.

"Hi Maylene!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Good evening Reggie! Is Underground here too?" She looked around.

"Right over there." Reggie pointed to a table. "These must be the girls then."

"Girls, this is Reggie, Underground's manager." Maylene introduced us.

"Do you want me to call them now Maylene?" Reggie offered.

"Sure! An introduction would be nice." Maylene said with a smile.

Reggie left to get them.

"You like him!" Dawn said in a singsong voice.

"I do not!" She exclaimed.

We all raised our eyebrows.

"S-seriously, n-no." She stuterred.

"Then why are you stuttering?" I asked as I poked her.

She rolled her eyes and ate a french fry.

Reggie walked over.

"Girls, let's go to a bigger table with the boys." He said.

We walked over to a table that seated 10 people.

_**Misty's POV**_

I sat in front of a boy with black hair underneath a red cap.

"Hello!" He greeted me.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully.

There was a ton of food on his plate.

"I'm Misty, the bassist for No Regrets." I said.

"Cool! I'm a bassist too. I'm Ash Ketchum." He said and I shook his hand. He seemed like a nice enough guy.

_**Leaf's POV**_

"Hi." A boy with dark brown hair said.

"Hi, I'm Leaf, drummer." I introduced myself.

"Gary, also a drummer. May I say that you have beautiful hair." He told me.

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked.

"Ain't it obvious?" He said.

I rolled my eyes.

_**Dawn's POV**_

"Hello!" I greeted the boy with long purple hair in front of me.

He grunted in reply.

"I'm Dawn Hikari, the lead guitarist of No Regrets." I said and extended my hand.

"Paul Shinji, also lead guitarist." He said.

"It's so nice to meet you!" I told him cheerfully.

"Do you always have to be so happy and cheerful Troublesome?" He complained.

"You just met me. How do you know that I'm always happy?" I said. I was liking him less and less.

"It's obvious Troublesome." He said and scowled.

"It's Dawn. Not Troublesome." I said.

_**May's POV**_

I was stuck with a green haired boy.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, I'm May Maple, lead vocalist." I introduced myself.

"Drew Shu, the most amazing vocalist on planet earth." He said and shook my hand.

I began to eat again.

"Do you ever stop eating March?" He said.

I looked up at him. "My name's May."

"Whatever July." He said and sipped his soda.

This world tour was going to be absolute torture.

**Me: Did you guys like it? Hope so! Please review!**

**Misty: FRO YO TO ALL REVIEWERS!**

**Ash: Fro yo? Where?**

**Misty: Nevermind.**


	2. Ketchup Covered Prune

**Dawn: Hello everyone!**

**Paul: This is so boring.**

**Dawn: You just hate this because something's going to happen to you.**

**Paul: Maybe.**

**Dawn: If you want this to be over, just do the disclaimer.**

**Paul: Fine... alecxtheparawhore does not own Pokemon or any of its characters. She does not own Planetary (Go!) either.**

_**Dawn's POV**_

I was arguing with Paul, May was arguing with Drew and Leaf was beginning to get annoyed by Gary.

Maylene and Misty on the other hand, looked like they were having fun talking to Ash and Reggie.

I was opening a ketchup packet and accidentally pressed it.

I looked at Paul and held back a laugh. He looked like a ketchup cover prune.

"What the hell did you do?" He said and stood up.

"It suits you. It actually makes you look like a ketchup covered prune." I joked.

"You're paying for this." He said.

"Ooooh, now I'm scared." I said sarcastically.

"I think it's time to go now." Maylene said.

"I think so to." Reggie agreed.

"But I'm not done yet!" May and Ash said in unison.

"Just eat the food at home." I said and grabbed May's wrist.

We got into the limo.

"I don't wanna go on tour with a total grasshead." May complained.

"At least you didn't have to talk to a player who's probably going to be a perv." Leaf sighed.

"You didn't go through what I went through. Little mister emo annoyed me all the way to hell?" I said.

"Are you sure it wasn't the other way around?" Misty said and passed the sodas around.

I glared at her. "You looked like you were having fun with Ash though." Leaf said.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool. He rivals May's appetite though." Misty said.

"Is that even physically possible?" I joked.

"H-hey!" May said.

A My Chemical Romance song began to play.

_There might be something outside your window but you just never know. There could be something right past the turnpike gates but you just never know. If my velocity starts to make you sweat, then just don't let go. And if their Heaven ain't got a vacancy then we just, then we just, then we just then we just get up and go!_

We were all singing along.

"Come on Maylene, sing with us!" I said.

"No." She said and continued texting.

_Ladies and gentlemen:__truth is now acceptable, fame is now injectable__. __Process the progress! This core is critical, faith is unavailable, lives become incredible. Now, please understand that I can't slow down__  
><em>_I won't be waiting for you. I can't stop now because I'm dancing. This planet's ours to defend. Ain't got no time to pretend. Don't f*** around, this is our last chance._

May was pulling Maylene's arm.

"PLEASE!" She begged on her knees.

"No, I won't sing. I'm the manager, not the vocalist." She said.

_If my velocity starts to make you sweat then just don't let go. 'Cause the emergency room got no vacancy and we just, and we just, and we just and we just get up and go!_ _(Who) they want you to be. (Who) they wanted to see. (Go) kill the party with me and never go home! (Who) they want you to be. (Who) they wanted to see. Just leave the party with me, and never go home._

Everyone was joining in the begging.

"Come on Maylene!" We were all on our knees.

"No." She said simply.

"PLEASE OH PLEASE!" I begged.

_You're unbelievable, ah, so unbelievable, ah, you ruin everything. Oh, you better go home. I'm unbelievable. Yeah, I'm undefeatable. Yeah, let's ruin everything,__ b__last it to the back row. They sell presentable young, and so ingestible. Sterile and collectible. Safe, and I can't stand it. This is a letter my word is the berretta. The sound of my vendetta against the ones who planned it._

Maylene was covering her ears so that she wouldn't have to listen to our begging.

"OH COME ON!" I screamed and tugged at the bottom of her cardigan.

"I said no." She said through clenched teeth.

_If my velocity starts to make you sweat then just don't let go 'cause the emergency room got no vacancy. Tell me who do you trust,__ d__o you trust and we just__ g__et up and go! (Who) they want you to be. (Who) they wanted to see. (Go) kill the party with me and never go home. (Who) they want you to be. (Who) they wanted to see. Just leave the party with me, and never go home._

"Please Maylene!" I tried a gentler tone.

"Why do you want me to sing?" She asked.

"So that you can loosen up a little." Misty said.

"Why do I need to loosen up?" Maylene asked.

"You're an all work no play type of person." Leaf answered.

"No I'm not!" She exclaimed.

"Prove it." Misty said.

"Okay, I'll sing the next chorus. What is this anyway, karaoke?" Maylene said.

_You keep eternity,__ g__ive us the radio. Deploy the battery,__ w__e're taking back control. Engage the energy,__  
><em>_light up the effigy. No chance to take it slow,__ b__y now I'm sure you know, know, know, know, know. (1, 2, 3, go!) Get up and go!_

'LET'S GO!" Maylene shouted.

_(Who) they want you to be. (Who) they wanted to see. (Go) kill the party with me and never go home!__  
><em>_(Who) they want you to be. (Who) they wanted to see. Just leave the party with me, and never go home!__  
><em>_Are we still having fun? Are you holding the gun? Take the money and run. We'll never go home._

Maylene was having so much fun. Maybe a bit too much.

She was laughing like crazy.

"Maylene?" I said.

She ignored me. I looked at my friends. This was probably why she kept saying no.

_I've got nothing to lose. You've got nothing to say and we're leaving today. We'll never go home! I think I'm gonna go now, I think I'm gonna go now, I think I'm gonna go now. Gonna go now, gonna go now, gonna go now, gonna go now. Go now, gonna go now. Go home!_

"We're here." The limo driver said.

We got out and Maylene was skipping to the house.

"This is SOOO not like her." I said.

"Someone's actually rivaling your cheerfulness." Misty joked.

I glared at her and went to my room. It was already 11 PM.

I put on my pajamas and hit the hay.

_**Misty's POV**_

I was texting a couple of friends when I got a text from a number not recgonized by my phone.

**Anonymus: Hi!**

**Me: Um… Hi. Who is this?**

**Anonymus: It's me Ash. You gave me your number a while ago, remember?**

**Me: Oh yeah. Are you home yet?**

**Ash: Yup. Everyone's going to sleep. I wanna stay up.**

**Me: Same here. You're going to eat the night away, aren't you?**

**Ash: …**

**Me: Knew it!**

**Ash: Uh, I gotta go now.**

**Me: Okay. Goodnight!**

I sighed. "Does the boy ever stop eating?"

_**Leaf's POV**_

"Stupid flirty perv." I muttered angrily as I got into bed.

I didn't wanna go on tour with someone who was probably going to annoy me all the way to hell.

I took in a deep breath. It wasn't like me to be mean. I wasn't super cheerful like Dawn but I can control my temper.

That only meant one thing: Gary was one of the very few people who could make my temper meter explode.

_**May's POV**_

I woke up the next morning at about 7 AM. It was time for concert planning.

I went downstairs and found my waffles with whip cream and cherries on the counter.

"Meet me in the band room in half an hour." Maylene said to us.

"Good morning!" Dawn greeted us. She was the last one to wake up.

"Hey. Waffles are on the counter." Misty said.

"Yay, waffles!" She said and clapped her hands.

She sat down beside me.

"What'll we do after this?" She asked me.

"Concert planning in the band room I think. Maylene just said meet her there in half an hour." I said with a shrug.

"I wonder where our U.S. destination will be." Leaf said.

"She's probably about to tell us." Misty said.

It was Leaf's turn to wash the dishes and we all put them in the sink.

We freshened up before we went into the band room.

I put on my red turtle neck sweater, black jeans, maroon boots and my red bandana of course. Never without it.

Dawn was wearing two pink barettes in her hair, a baby pink halter top, a white skirt and white and light pink pumps.

Leaf was wearing a green sleeveless sundress with a white bow on one strap, white flat shoes and her hair was in a green headband.

Misty was wearing a sky blue peasant shirt, white jeans, white sandals and she tied up her hair into a high ponytail.

We walked over to the band room and found Maylene texting on the our cream colored couch.

"What's up?" I asked as I sat down on my red spinning chair.

"Big news girls." She said and stood up.

"What?" Dawn asked before sipping a bottle of water.

"You will be playing Madison Square Garden for your first concert." She announced.

Dawn spit her water out.

"Are you freaking serious?" Leaf screamed.

"Of course I am! You'll be playing there tomorrow and then you'll be going to Britain." Maylene said.

"Ooooh, British boys. Are we going to France?" Misty asked.

"Right after Britain." Maylene answered her.

We squealed in delight.

"Okay, now to pick our songs." Maylene said. (**A.N.: I don't want to tell people the song because I want to make it a surprise. I'll only use 2 songs per concert BTW. 1 for Underground and the other for No Regrets.)**

"It's already 12. Where do you guys wanna eat lunch?" Maylene asked.

"Taco Bell anyone?" I said.

We got into the limo and stepped into Taco Bell.

We got our food and I was eating my quesadilla when the doors swung open and girls screamed.

"OMG! IT'S UNDERGROUND!" A fangirl screamed.

Reggie took out a bullhorn. Yup, that's right, a bullhorn.

"Ladies and gentleman, take your seats and return to what you were doing." He said.

It may have been silly but it did work. The fangirls were in their seats once more and everyone was eating again.

"Hi Reggie! Would you like to sit with us?" Maylene said. Me, Leaf and Dawn glared at her.

"No thank you Maylene. We just need a take out and we have to go to a interview." Reggie said.

I was relieved to hear that coming out of his mouth.

As Drew passed by, he threw me a red rose.

"What the hell?" I muttered under my breath when he was out of earshot.

When he passed by again, he was smirking. He flicked his hair and I scowled at him.

We left Taco Bell half an hour later. The girls were talking while I stared at the rose.

I noticed a tiny white thing inside it. I took it out and found a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Grasshead." I muttered under my breath and smiled to myself.

**Dawn: Wasn't that cute of Drew to do May?**

**Drew: What the hell are you talking about?**

**May: This interrogation is going to go nowhere.**

**Drew: For once, you're right. There's nothing for me to admit.**

**Dawn: -raises eyebrow- You will tell me later. I'll get it out of you.**

**May: Okay, this is over now.**


	3. It Has Officially Begun

**Leaf: Gary, hurry and do the disclaimer.**

**Gary: I think I should. The author looks like she's about to fall asleep.**

**Leaf: JUST HURRY UP BEFORE SHE REALLY DOES!**

**Gary: Okay, okay. Chill. Alecxtheparawhore doesn't own Pokemon, Closer to the Edge and I Don't Wanna Dance.**

_**Leaf's POV**_

The guys were going to pick us up in an hour. Madison Square Garden, you won't regret having No Regrets! And let's just say that Underground will be underground if Gary keeps annoying me.

I put on a green sleeveless shirt, a white skirt, my green sneakers (I don't think I wanna perform in high heels) and I let my hair down of course.

Dawn was wearing a hot pink tank top, black denim shorts, black sneakers with pink shoelaces and her hair had two pink barrettes in it.

Misty was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and a dark blue one on top of it, dark blue jeans and matching sneakers. Her red hair was tied up in the usual side ponytail.

May was wearing a red shirt with a big black blob on it, black jeans, red sneakers and her hair had its usual red bandana.

"Are you guys ready?" Maylene asked us.

"I think we are." Dawn said.

"Just a bit nervous of course." I said.

"Don't worry guys. Just imagine the crowd naked like you always do." Maylene said and I giggled.

"I'd rather imagine Underground." May said and everyone burst into laughter.

We heard a car beep outside the house.

"That must be them." Dawn said and got her handbag.

"Why do we have to be in a limo with those stupid assholes?" May asked.

"Probably to save gas." I said with a shrug.

We got into the limo and we all got stuck with the person we had been stuck with before.

"Hi Leaf." Gary greeted me.

"Hi Gary." I said in an uninterested voice.

I plopped onto the seat next to him and my skirt went up slightly.

"White lace panties?" He said.

"You stupid perv!" I said fiercely.

He chuckled.

_**Misty's POV**_

"Hi Ash!" I greeted him.

"Hey Misty!" He said and freed some space for me to sit beside him.

Ash got a chocolate bar from the back of the limo.

"Do you ever stop eating?" I asked him.

"I don't think so." He answered and I giggled.

_**Dawn's POV**_

"Hi Paul!" I greeted him in my usual happy manner.

"Do you have to be so cheerful Troublesome?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Paul, try being happy for once in your life."

"The only time I'm happy is when I'm away from happy cheerful people like you." Paul said.

That hurt. "Okay Mr. Emo dude, let's get something straight. You can insult me but you can't insult all happy people. I can't be unhappy because just because you are."

To my surprise, he smiled. "Wow, you can actually stick up for yourself."

"I wouldn't be alive if I couldn't." I replied.

_**May's POV**_

"Hi." Drew greeted me.

"Hello." I said and sat beside him.

I looked at him.

"What?" He asked me.

"What was with the rose?" I questoned him.

"That was nothing." He said.

"Uh huh, then explain why your number was in it." I said.

Drew flicked his hair. It was so freaking annoying.

"Just in case." He said with a smirk.

"Just in case what?" I asked.

"In case of an emergency of course. Like if I stop becoming awesome. I'm sure that would never happen though." He said.

I sighed and started eating the granola bar that I always keep in my back pocket.

"Do you ever stop eating January?" He asked.

"Misty, may I borrow your mallet?" I asked her.

"Sure." She handed it to me and went back to talking with Ash.

I hit Drew on the head with the mallet.

**An hour later…**

Me and Drew were still bickering, Leaf had already slapped Gary twice, Dawn was shouting at Paul (Wow, I thought Paul was going to shout at Dawn. Is it opposite day?) And Ash and Misty were completely oblivious to the things happening around them.

"We're here everyone!" Reggie announced.

"Good, I can't stand another minute with this freaking perv." Leaf said.

We got out of the limo and went into Madison Square Garden. The gear was all set up and fans were chanting our name.

"Are you guys ready?" A guy from backstage asked us.

"Totally." I answered him.

"Underground, you guys are up first." He said.

_**Drew's POV**_

"Hey Drew." May stopped me from going on stage by holding my wrist.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Good luck out there." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said. I don't know how to feel about that.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Underground!" A man said and I walked up to the mic.

The fangirls were screaming like crazy.

"Marry us!" They screamed in unison.

"Hey everyone! We're going to sing our hit single, Closer to the Edge." I said.

"I don't remember the moment I tried to forget. I lost myself, is it better not said? I'm closer to the edge. It was a thousand to one and a million to two. Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you closer to the edge."

"No I'm not saying I'm sorry. One day maybe we'll meet again. No I'm not saying I'm sorry. One day maybe we'll meet again. No no no no!" I grabbed the mic from the stand and started walking around.

"Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free? The birth of a song, the death of a dream. Closer to the edge. This never ending story paid for with pride and fate. We all fall short of glory lost in our fate."

"No I'm not saying I'm sorry. One day maybe we'll meet again. No I'm not saying I'm sorry. One day maybe we'll meet again. No no no no!" Paul was shredding. He was in his happy place.

"No no no no. I will never forget. No no. I will never regret. No no. I will live my life. No no no no. I will never forget. No no. I will never regret. No no. I will live my life. "

"No I'm not saying I'm sorry. One day maybe we'll meet again. No I'm not saying I'm sorry. One day maybe we'll meet again. No no no no!" I sang. If you think about it, I was in my happy place too. I didn't care about the fans chanting our names or singing along. All I cared about was the music.

"Closer to the edge, closer to the edge. No no no no. Closer to the edge, closer to the edge. No no no no.  
>Closer to the edge." Paul finished the song with a powerful chord.<p>

"Thank you!" I said.

"If you thought that Underground was great, get ready for No Regrets!" The man said.

Everyone screamed. Wow, a lot of our fans even cheered for them.

_**May's POV**_

"Are you ready?" I shouted into the mic.

Everyone was screaming like crazy.

"Oh,oh,oh,oh. Take me ho-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooooh-me," The whole band sang.

"You, you hit with me a break and now you're back for more. Your song's the same. Leave me with all the blame (all the blame). I don't have time for another game."

"I don't wanna dance so don't you ask me, babe. I don't wanna dance. You blew your chance to rock my night away. I want some fun. Boy you're so not the one. I don't wanna dance so let it go. You'll never take me home. Take me hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ome, take me hoo-oo-o-oo-ome." I sang the chorus.

"Talk to me without a sound "cause you were such a tool. Who's sorry now? You, you're shaking on the floor. Watch me walking out the door."

"I don't wanna dance so don't you ask me, babe. I don't wanna dance. You blew your chance to rock my night away. I want some fun. Boy you're so not the one. I don't wanna dance so let it go. You'll never take me home. Take me hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ome, take me hoo-oo-o-oo-ome." This was what I wanted. I wanted to make music my whole life long.

"Don't tell the DJ to hit rewind. Tonight, there's no you and me. Don't play that record. Don't waste your time. You, you threw it all away."

"I don't wanna dance so don't you ask me, babe. I don't wanna dance. You blew your chance to rock my night away. I want some fun. Boy you're so not the one. I don't wanna dance so let it go. You'll never take me home. Take me hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ome. I dont wanna dance! Take me ho-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ome, I dont wanna dance! Take me ho-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ome, I dont wanna dance! Take me ho-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ome." Sparks flew as Dawn finished with a powerful chord.

I threw the mic to the ground. Not because I was mad. It was something that I just liked to do.

We went backstage. Drew's mouth was hanging open.

"Close that thing you call a mouth. You're going to attract flies." I said with a laugh and got into the limo.

Our luggage was in the back. It was time to go to the airport.

Lucky for us, we caught the plane in the nick of time. We got really stuck in traffic.

We boarded the plane and I sat beside Misty.

"The tour has officially begun!" Maylene said.

**Misty: The author told me to say thank you for the people who reviewed. And she says keep reviewing.**

**Ash: Yeah, she did. –eats a cookie-**

**Misty: You're eating cookies again?**

**Ash: Sorry, do you want one?**

**Misty: I wuv cookies!**


	4. Backfire

**Dawn: This is for people who think practical jokes are funny.**

**Paul: So close…**

**Drew: Dude, let it go.**

**May: alecxtheparawhore doesn't own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

**Dawn: She also says sorry for not being able to squeeze any songs into this one.**

_**Misty's POV**_

I was beginning to like Ash. Not like, I meant like like.

"Whacha thinkin' about Mist?" May asked me.

"Nothing." I answered.

"No, you were thinking about something. I spotted the thinking face." She said and showed me a dreamy expression.

"That's daydreaming, not thinking." I said.

"Then what were you daydreaming about?" She asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Wanna go to the lounge with me?" I asked her.

"Sure! Hopefully, there's some food there." She said and licked her lips.

The lounge made it look like we weren't inside a plane anymore. The walls were royal blue and they were fuzzy and soft just like the white carpet. Their were two cream colored couches facing either side. There was a mini fridge (Good for May and Ash!) And a drinks bar. There was also a flat screen TV in front with a an Xbox 360.

"Wait, so this whole lounge is reserved for us and Underground?" I said.

"Yup!" A voice from behind us said.

"OMG! You will never do that again Reggie." I said and hit him with the mallet.

"That is not something proper ladies should do." He said and sat on the couch.

"Out of all the things I am, you seriously thought I can be a proper lady?" I said in disbelief.

Everyone else came into the room.

"Hi Mist!" Ash greeted me.

"Hey Ash." I sat beside him. Ash's only problem was that he was way too dense. He'd never be able to figure out that I like him.

"I'm gonna go get some soda. You want anything?" He asked me.

I flashed him a smile. "Coke please!"

I was still thinking when he came back.

"Here you go!" He handed me the bottle of coke.

"Thanks." I said.

May gave me a look. A look that was way too familiar.

_**Paul's POV**_

Troublesome was being more annoying than ever. She was talking to Leaf. They were going on and on about summer dresses. Why'd I have to sit beside her in the first place?

I went over to Drew and Gary. "I need some guy talk."

"Not having fun with Dawn and Leaf?" Drew asked.

I thumped him. "Way to state the obvious."

"Don't try to ruin perfect hair." He said and flicked it. I rolled my eyes.

"What part of that is perfect?" Gary joked.

"I have a plan." I said with a smirk.

"I like that look." Gary said and rubbed his hands together.

_**May's POV**_

We got of at the airport and there were two cabs waiting for us.

"Girls in this cab and boys in the other." Maylene said.

We got in to our cab.

"Finally, we're away from them." Dawn said.

"So Misty, what was with the look?" I questioned her.

"What look?" She asked me.

"Your I-have-a-crush look a while ago. It's not that hard to spot you know." I told her.

Misty sighed.

_**Misty's POV**_

"Do you know who he is?" I asked.

"Obviously Ash." Dawn answered for her.

"No doubts about that one." May said.

"So what?" I said and shrugged it off.

"So what?" Leaf repeated. "You need to tell him."

"That's not cool. Telling him I like him is like… ugh." I told her.

"Then what are you gonna do? It's not like he's going to figure it out. THIS IS ASH WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Dawn said.

I sighed. "I know but it's not like it's easy to do it you know."

"I guess you're right. His density does rival his hunger." Leaf said and we all burst into laughter.

We arrived at the hotel about 10 minutes later.

We checked in and got into the hotel rooms.

Our mouths hung open. Chandeliers were above each bedroom. There were 2 beds each room and there was a room that connected two rooms. That room had an even bigger bed and there was a flat screen in front and a mini fridge and drinks bar.

"I'm betting that Maylene gets the big room." May said.

"Rightyo." Maylene said from behind us.

"How long are we gonna be here?" I asked her.

"Today and tomorrow then we leave for france." She answered us.

"In that case, we'd better freshen up and get unpacking.

Turns out that each room had a private bathroom. I shared the room with May.

"Me first!" I shouted at her.

"No freaking way! I'm going first." She shouted.

We fought in front of the door.

"Okay, I have a better way to settle this." I said.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" She said.

"You read my mind." I said with a smirk.

I unfortunately lost. She began doing her famous victory dance.

"Leaf's taking a shower. Wanna get some room service and rent a DVD?" Dawn asked me.

"Let's do it!" I said and we got the menu lying on the end table in Maylene's room.

We got 4 sundaes and rented out What a Girl Wants (A.N. just wanted to squeeze that in because it's my fave chick flick).

We popped it into the player and began to eat our sundaes.

"Here I am!" May came out of our room wearing a black fit shirt, red jeans, red high-tops and her red bandana was in her hair as usual.

"I heard What a Girl Wants from the bathroom." Leaf came out of her room wearing a flowing green sleeveless shirt with pink straps, bleached denim shorts and gray flats.

"When things are getting good, you make us take a shower." I said and slammed the door to my room.

_**Leaf's POV**_

"Amanda Bynes!" I screamed and sat on the couch in front of Maylene's bed.

May shook her head and sat beside me.

"You gotta love Colin Firth." She said.

"Oh British boys. I can't believe we get to meet some today. Their accents are so dang adorable." I said and pretended to pinch imaginary cheeks.

"IKR? So are the French ones." May said with a giggle.

We began to eat our sundaes and talk about the boys we were gonna meet here.

This was gonna be a fun trip.

_**Dawn's POV**_

I came out of the bathroom wearing a black halter top, a fuschia pink skirt, black flats and my hair was in two pink barrettes.

I was greeted by a surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PAUL?"I screamed.

He stood straight up and his eyes widened.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked him.

"None of your business!" He said and dashed out.

Seems like May and Leaf had noticed them too because they were chasing Gary and Drew out of Maylene's room while I tried to chase Paul.

_**May's POV**_

"Hai!" I screamed and pinned Drew down in the hallway.

"Ow!" He screamed as I grabbed his arm and held it behind his back.

"How'd you get in our room?" I asked him.

He growled in pain.

"How?" I shouted at him.

"We arrived first so we snuck into your room and hid." He answered quickly. "Please get off me."

"Oh sure." I said with a smirk on my face.

I got off him and offered a hand to help him up. Fortunately, he accepted it.

Once he got it and he was up, I flipped him.

"That's what happens when you sneak into my room." I said.

"Now its your turn guys." I turned to Paul and Gary who stepped back.

They were gonna make a break for it when Dawn and Leaf held there hands behind their backs.

"Have mercy on us!" Gary begged.

"Can't we talk this out?" Paul asked.

"No." I said and grabbed both their hands and flipped them.

Drew got up and stood behind me. "Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked me astonished.

"I do some Judo, Capoeira and Muay Thai." I said.

"So close." Paul murmured.

"Are you okay dude?" Drew asked him.

"So very very close." Paul said and slowly walked back to the elevator.

I grabbed Drew by his collar. "This is just a warning. Don't ever EVER mess with us and you won't get hurt. Understood?"

Drew nodded quickly. "Y-yes ma'am."

I released him and he shook off the fear and threw me another red rose and flicked his hair.

There was another paper in it.

The words, 'I knew the plan was gonna backfire.' Was on the paper. He was right for the first time.

**Misty: The author says thanks for reading. She also says please review. She's begging on her knees.**

**May: So can I tell him for you?**

**Misty: HELL NO!**

**May: Why not? You guys are good together.**

**Misty: -blushes-**

**May: Here he comes! Hey Ash, Mist-**

**Misty: Shut the fuck up!**

**Ash: What did you wanna say?**

**Misty: -laughs nervously- Nothing...**


	5. No Plan

**Dawn: Hey everyone!**

**Paul: Do I have to say hello?**

**Dawn: The author said so.**

**Paul: -sighs- Hello.**

**Dawn: alecxtheparawhore does not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

**Paul: Two chapters without songs? That's not the author we know.**

**Dawn: Okay, this chapter is Pokeshipping and so is the next one. Author says, ENJOY!**

_**Gary's POV**_

I got up from bed at about 9 AM and took a shower. I put on a t-shirt and jeans and sat on the couch yawning.

"Morning guys!" Reggie greeted us happily.

"Morning." We all said softly.

"I said MORNING!" He shouted at us.

"GOOD MORNING REGGIE!" We shouted back.

"We'll have breakfast with the girls in the restaurant downstairs." He said.

Everyone except Ash groaned.

"Is this because of the prank you pulled?" Ash asked us.

We looked at him.

"Misty told me." He said with a goofy grin.

We all nodded in reply to his question.

"Okay, come on then." Reggie led us out of the room.

"I don't want to face May's wrath one more time." I told them.

"You got that right. She almost ruined my hair." He said and flicked it. I thumped him.

"What are we gonna do today Reggie?" Ash asked him in the elevator.

"We'll go to rehearsals and then you can spend some time resting for the rest of the day since you'll have a couple of interviews before your concert tomorrow." He answered.

When we got to the restaurant, the girls were glaring at us.

I sat down and Leaf punched me.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I questioned her as I rubbed my shoulder.

"That was for going into my room without my consent and this," She punched me again. "Is for being you."

I glared at her.

The waitress brought us our breakfast. Me and Leaf were eating hashbrowns, Dawn and Misty were eating scrambled eggs, May and Ash were eating a huge stack of pancakes and Paul and Drew were eating bacon and eggs.

When we were done, Reggie told us to go out front to the limo.

"Are you gonna hurt us again?" I asked May.

"That depends on how you guys are gonna act today." She said and crossed her arms.

Paul huffed. "You're bluffing."

"Am I?" May said.

Drew gulped.

"Can everyone get along for just one day?" Maylene asked us.

We ignored her.

"Apparently not." Reggie said.

_**May's POV**_

"Another rose. Do you ever run out of any?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Always keep a couple of them handy. Hopefully, I can get tons of them in France."

"Next time, throw them to your fangirls. Not to me." I said.

"Why are you so mad about me giving you those roses?" He asked.

I shook my head and sighed. "I won't answer that question."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Stop asking." I said with a sigh.

"Why'd you turn all Paul like all of a sudden?" He questioned me.

I ignored him and began to play Paper Toss.

He sighed and I wasn't really focused on Paper Toss. I was thinking about him doing all those things.

_**Misty's POV**_

"Why weren't you with the others doing the pranking Ash?" I asked him.

"First of all, they didn't tell me. Second, your nice so I wouldn't wanna prank you." He said.

That was so sweet!

"By the way, do you have food?" He asked me.

Sweet moment, ruined.

I sighed. "Back of the limo."

Ash got some chips. "You want some?" He asked me through a full mouth.

"Oh what the heck." I said and got a handful.

_**Leaf's POV**_

I continued to glare at Gary.

"What?" He asked me obviously creeped out.

"I'm going to keep glaring at you until we get there." I even did a little eye twitch.

"Wasn't the flip punishment enough?" He said with a groan.

I shook my head and he sighed.

"This is no way to treat someone who's being very nice to you." Gary said.

"Nice?" I said in disbelief.

"You seriously think your nice after you flirt with me right after you meet me and then show me that all you really are is a perv!" I said my voice growing louder with every word I uttered.

"Whoa." He said and I rolled my eyes.

_**Drew's POV**_

May was acting really strange ever since I started asking why she didn't like it. I looked out the window.

"Drew." She tugged on my sleeve like a child.

"What is it?" I turned to her.

"Sorry. I just don't wanna tell you but I'm sorry for being all cranky." She apologized.

"It's okay. It's not like you're as perfect as I am." I said and flicked my hair.

She glared at me and I chuckled.

"Here we are!" Reggie and Maylene announced.

We got on stage and began rehearsals.

About 3 hours later, it was 1 PM in Britain.

"Anyone hungry yet?" Reggie asked us.

May and Ash raised their hands up high in the air.

"Ever get full February?" I asked her and earned a glare.

They brought us to a little tea shop a few blocks away.

We got our food and began to eat.

"Whoa there October, your gonna choke." I said as she dug in.

"I don't care. It tastes good." She said through a full mouth.

_**Ash's POV**_

A couple of British boys passed by our table and one of them waved to Misty.

Misty let off a tiny giggle.

For some insane reason, I felt somehow jealous.

"Um, Misty?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah?" She asked before popping a fry (they call it chips over there) into her mouth.

"Can I talk to you later? In private I mean?" I asked her.

"Okay. We'll do it back at the hotel." She said with a nod and smile.

Oh no, what was I going to tell her? I didn't even know if I liked her yet. I felt extremely nauseous.

"Are you okay Ash? You look kinda sick." Misty put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said and continued to eat.

Half an hour later, we went back to the hotel.

"Drew?" I asked him as I sat on my bed.

"What?" He said and looked up from his laptop.

"I need your help." I told him.

"With what?" He sat up.

"Girl problems." I said.

He grinned. "Misty?"

"How'd you know?" I asked surprised.

"It's too obvious Ash. What do you need?" He told me.

"I told her I wanted to talk to her but now I don't know what to say." I said with a sigh.

"Tell her that she's the only girl on your mind and that now you figured out how much she really means to you." Drew told me.

"Girls are hard." I said and plopped onto my bed.

"Ash, everything's hard to you." He said.

**Misty: I didn't read. May I read it please?**

**Ash: NO!**

**Misty: Why not?**

**Ash: Because, um, the author said it was soo boring and she wants to apologize to the readers for making it that way.**

**Misty: Um, okay. I'll just read the next chapter.**

**Ash: Sure, the author's almost asleep anyways.**

**Misty: Ash?**

**Ash: Yup?**

**Misty: She's already asleep.**

**Ash: Uh oh.**


	6. Confession

**May: This is the moment all Pokeshippers have been waiting for!**

**Ash: Why did I tell her I wanted to talk to her in private? –groans-**

**Gary: Ooooh, Ashy-boy's in trouble.**

**Ash: -glares at Gary-**

**May: Before anything else, let me say that alecxtheparawhore does not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

_**Misty's POV**_

I was waiting outside of Ash's room. I was rocking back and forth on my heels and Gary looked at me weirdly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Ash wanted to talk to me in private so I'm waiting out here." I said and Gary's mouth turned into an O shape.

Drew opened the door. "Ash is ready. I'll be off then." He said and ran.

I shrugged and entered the room. Ash was sitting on his bed playing with a small ball.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Um, I h-have s-s-something to tell you." He stuttered and fixed his cap.

"What is it?" I said and sat beside him.

"I j-just wanted to say," He said and stopped. He was sweating like crazy. "That I'm stupid."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED TO SAY?" I said and stood up.

Ash didn't look any calmer.

"It doesn't seem like that's what you wanted to say." I looked at him.

_I get it now. _I thought sadly.

"You don't like me do you?" I told him.

"WHAT? NO!" He shouted and walked over to me.

I was surprised. "Then what did you want to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you the exact opposite Mist. I like you a lot." He said and got my hand.

"Wait, how could you not know I like you?" I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked with his head tilted.

"Wow, you're so damn dense." I said and shook my head.

"Misty, that doesn't matter. I like you. A lot." He said and pulled me a little bit closer.

I looked into his eyes. I got lost in them. "Why would you like me of all people?"

"Because you're caring, sweet, smart, beautiful and you don't care if I'm stupid." He answered me and I laughed.

"You got that right." I told him.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me.

I was so happy that I threw my arms around him.

"Does that answer your question?" I said.

"Not just yet." He said and pulled me even closer. He leaned forward and our lips met.

It was a caring, sweet and gentle kiss.

"I have to go tell the girls." I said and he let go of my hands.

I opened the door and found the girls and the boys already there. They were looking through the keyhole until I opened the door.

"I just came here to, um, get my guitar." Drew lied.

"With everyone at your back?" I said.

"Okay you caught us." Gary raised up his hands in surrender.

"So you know now?" Ash walked over to us.

"Duh! Why do you think we were looking through a keyhole?" Leaf said.

Ash put his arm around me.

"I sooooooo need a pic of this!" Dawn said and got her phone.

"Don't you dare put this on FB." I said.

"Too late." She said, took a photo and ran out the room with me chasing her.

_**Ash's POV**_

"Congrats bro!" Gary congratulated me with a pat on the back once Paul had closed the door behind the girls.

"Thanks." I said proudly.

"So when's your first date?" Drew asked me.

Did not think of that one. "I didn't ask her on one yet."

Gary groaned.

"Dude, the first step to a good relationship is a great first date." Paul said.

"Since when did you become a relationship expert?" Drew turned to him.

"Since I became a rock star you nimrod." Paul scowled and thumped him.

"I need to ask her out. But how and where?" I said and rubbed my chin.

"Wow, Ashyboy's actually thinking. Get the camera Drew!" Gary joked.

"Not funny." I said seriously.

"I have an idea." Drew said.

_**Leaf's POV**_

I was watching Misty chase Dawn around the room and it was beginning to get boring. Obviouly, Dawn would be successful.

I went out the room and went down to get a smoothie.

"Banana smoothie please." I ordered and sat down at the juice bar.

"Hey Leaf." Gary greeted me and sat down next to me.

"Hey. What's up with Ash?" I asked him.

"You're not gonna ask me how I am?" He said pretending to be offended.

"No, I don't think so." I said and we laughed.

"Ashyboy's fine. Still thinking about his Misty." He said.

"His Misty?" I repeated.

"What can I say, I'm spreading the love." He said and shrugged.

I punched his arm playfully. "Since when have you ever even loved anyone?"

"Since I met you." Gary said. I don't think he meant to say that.

_**Gary's POV**_

Dang it. Dang it, dang it, dang it. I just said that out loud.

"I meant to say, um, uh." I said nervously.

"It's okay Gary." She said and pat my hand.

"Here's your smoothie miss." The juice bar guy handed her her smoothie.

"I'll see you later Gary." She said, handed the juice bar guy some money and left.

I cursed under my breath. I must have looked like an idiot in front of her.

I went back to the hotel room and sat down on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Drew asked me and flicked his hair.

"Just flirting with a girl." I answered him.

"And may the name of this girl be Leaf Green?" He said and I glared at him.

"Hey, it's already 6 guys. We have rehearsals after dinner." Reggie informed us.

We went down and found the girls already there. Why were they always first?

_**Drew's POV**_

May was eating a big pile of fish and chips.

"Slow down Maple. You'll choke on all of that." I said.

"Don't care." She said before putting another chip in her mouth.

Misty and Ash were being all sweet at the table.

"Stop it or I might puke." Paul said.

"Don't ruin the happiness you'll never have Paul." Dawn said.

"Why aren't you eating Drew?" May asked me.

"Because I don't wanna become fat like you." I said with a flick of my hair.

She scowled and continued to eat.

After dinner we went to rehearsals and back again to the hotel.

_**Ash's POV**_

Me and Mist were kissing in front of my bedroom door while the guys were dragged by the girls on a shopping spree.

_~Flashback~_

"_Come on May!" Leaf and Dawn begged._

"_I'll only go if Drew goes." May said._

"_I'll only go if Gary goes." Drew said._

"_I'll only go if Paul goes." Gary said._

_Paul growled and Misty shook her head._

"_You're not about to ruin one of the happiest days of me and Ash's lives." Misty said._

"_What she said." I told them._

"_SHOPPING SPREE!" Leaf and Dawn screamed and dragged the boys by their wrists._

_~End of flashback~_

I pulled back for air.

"Who knew you were such a great kisser?" Misty said.

"I'm a rock star." I said with a shrug.

"And so am I." She said and kissed me again.

After making out for at least another 10 minutes, she looked at her watch.

"I'd better go Ash." She said and give me one light peck.

"See ya tomorrow." I said and let go of her hand.

Paul and Drew entered the room.

"Your date is going to be a total success." Drew said when Misty was out of earshot.

"You sure about that?" I asked him.

"Positive." Drew said with a smirk.

**Drew: Lame.**

**May: Just because you can't write it doesn't mean you can insult others stories.**

**Drew: Really?**

**May: -rolls her eyes- Of course you idiot.**

**Leaf: Author is asking you guys to review.**

**Misty: The author says reviews make her happy. Like really happy.**


	7. Concert 2

**Dawn: CONCERT TIME!**

**May: Hope you guys like the songs the author picked out.**

**Leaf: By the way, this is the real chapter 7. There was a mix up with the chapters. WE ARE VERY TRULY SORRY.**

**Misty: Speaking of which, the author does not own Pokemon, any of its characters, Animal and Fixed at Zero.**

_**May's POV**_

We were already at the stadium. We could hear a ton of British fans screaming our band names. It sounded so much cooler when British people said it.

"Come on out here Underground!" The man said into the mic.

Drew flicked his hair and smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey everyone! We're gonna play Animal." Drew said and flicked his hair. All the girls screamed.

"Here we go again. I kinda wanna be more than friends. So take it easy on me. I'm afraid you're never satisfied. Here we go again. We're sick like animals. We play pretend. You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I wont get out alive. No I won't sleep tonight."

"Oh, oh, I want some more. Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh, I want some more. Oh oh, what are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight." I snapped my fingers to the beat.

"Here we are again. I feel the chemicals kickin' in. It's gettin' heavier. I wanna run and hide. I wanna run and hide. I do it every time. You're killin' me now and I won't be denied by you. The animal inside of you."

"Oh, oh, I want some more. Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh, I want some more. Oh oh, what are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight." I gotta admit, they were good.

"Hush, hush, the world is quiet. Hush, hush, we both can't fight it. It's us that made this mess. Why can't you understand? Whoa, I won't sleep tonight! I wont sleep tonight. Here we go again, here we go again, here we go again."

"Oh, oh, I want some more. Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh, oh, I want some more. Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? What are you waiting! Here we go again, oh, oh. Here we go again, oh, oh. Here we go again, oh, oh. Say goodbye to my heart tonight. Oh, oh, I want some more. Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight." Paul ended the song with a powerful chord.

Drew went backstage and winked at me. "Thought we were good?"

I huffed. "More like suckish."

"Don't lie May. I could hear the snapping from the stage." He said and I blushed.

"What is it going to take for you to shut up?" I asked him.

"For you to get out on that stage already." He said and pushed me out. I didn't realize the rest of the girls were already there.

"Hey everybody! We'll be playing Fixed at Zero but first, thanks to everyone who came here. Now here we go." I messed up my hair as the song began.

"This doesn't make much sense. Think far out but I'm still locked up. I'm still lost, walk in circles. The floor swallowed me up. Oh, there's no where to go."

"There's a vulture on my shoulder and he's telling me to give in. Always hissing right in my ear like it's coming from my own head. It's got me fixed up, trying not to give up. Tell me there's a way to get out of here. Fixed at zero." I sang and shared the mic with Misty.

"I've learned to talk with my fingers. The only that voice that wakes my ears. Oh make my bones do something. Ever wanna jump out your skin. Anticipating til the sidewalk ends. There's no where to go."

"There's a vulture on my shoulder and he's telling me to give in. Always hissing right in my ear like it's coming from my own head. It's got me fixed up, trying not to give up. Tell me there's a way to get out of here. Fixed at zero." I sang and headbanged.

"There's a vulture on my shoulder and he's telling me to give in. Always hissing right in my ear like it's coming from my own head. It's got me fixed up, trying not to give up. Tell me there's a way to get out of here. Fixed at zero. Fixed at zero! I'm fixed at zero!" I prolonged the last word.

"WE HAVE ROCKED BRITAIN!" I shouted into the mic.

I was hyper. I ran off backstage and I was dancing around.

"What happened to her?" Drew asked Dawn.

"She gets hyper after good concerts." Dawn told him.

"You call that a good concert?" Drew turned to me.

I shot him a death glare that made him shrink back.

"She's in her happy place. Ruin that and you get a punch in the gut." Dawn said cheerfully.

We got into the limo and I got a magazine. We had to get back to the hotel and pack up.

You won't believe what I saw in the magazine.

"UNDERGROUND AND NO REGRETS ROMANCE?" I shouted.

"What?" Dawn said and looked at the article I was reading.

It had pictures of me, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Leaf and Gary at the mall yesterday.

"Read it out loud will you!" Gary said and looked at the magazine.

"Underground and No Regrets were seen at the mall together yesterday." I began. "Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum were not seen anywhere around the premisis. Pictures were taken of the two bands together. Many sources say that there were many signs that Drew and May, Leaf and Gary, Dawn and Paul like each other. Will this tour make romance bloom?"

I rolled up the magazine and hit Drew.

"Why are you hitting a handsome person?" He questioned me.

"Because they think I like you. AS IF!" I said and threw the magazine at him.

Leaf pursed her lips and became silent.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing." She said a bit too quickly.

"Ooookay." I said and gave Dawn a look.

"Why would I like Troublesome?" Paul said.

Dawn crossed her arms over her chest. "Why would I like Mr. Emo?"

I rolled my eyes. Gary was also very silent in the corner.

"Here we are!" Reggie said and we got out of the limo.

We got out and I went into my room to pack.

"Say cheese!" Misty said and took a picture of me.

"Stop it with the photo-op and start packing! We leave in 2 hours." I said.

"What happened to Leaf?" Misty asked me.

"I don't know. Ever since I showed her that article, she went all silent treatment." I said.

"That's weird. Leaf didn't even scream at Gary." Misty said.

"I know. She should have reacted." I rubbed my chin.

_**Leaf's POV**_

I was thinking about what Gary said. I was alone in my room. Dawn was awake at 3 AM, packing so she was done.

"What am I going to do?" I stood up and rubbed my head.

This was giving me a major headache.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said and sat back down.

"You okay?" Misty asked me.

"Just peachy." I said with a sigh.

"Why were you so silent a while ago?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Then why are you like this?" She questioned.

"Because I hate paparazzi with all my heart." I said and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Oh we all do." She said and pat me on the back.

"Help me pack?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Okay."

2 hours later…

"Goodbye Britain and British dudes!" I said before getting into the plane.

Dawn pretended to wipe a tear off her face. "None of them even gave me their number."

"That's because no boy would like you Troublesome." Paul insulted.

"And no girl in a million years would love you." She retorted and stormed into the plane.

_**Paul's POV**_

Even to me, that hurt. I must have hurt her too. But I couldn't say sorry.

"PWNED!" Drew, Garyi and Ash said loudly in unison and exchanged high fives.

I glared at them and they ran into the plane.

I went into the plane and sat on a couch in the lounge. I put on my earphones. Unfortunately, Leaf and Troublesome sat beside me.

_**Leaf's POV**_

I told Dawn about what happened between me and Gary. Her mouth hung open.

"You can't ignore this!" Dawn exclaimed.

"What choice do I have?" I said softly.

"You have a choice to tell him how you really feel." Dawn said with a reassuring smile.

I shook my head. "I don't know how I feel."

_**Paul's POV**_

Little did they know that I was only wearing my earphones. I wasn't listening to music.

Oh boy, Gary is going to love this.

**Dawn: The author is hoping you guys liked it and will review it.**

**Leaf: Next stop: France!**

**Dawn: Next chapter: Eiffel Tower.**

**Leaf: Author says she'll update in 2-4 days. **


	8. Love & Arguments in Paris

**Misty: You guys wanna see what happened to the date?**

**Ash: It was perfect. –kisses Misty-**

**Everyone: EWWWWW!**

**Dawn: Cute and disgusting.**

**May: You got that right. –high five-**

**Leaf: alecxtheparawhore doesn't own Pokemon, any of its characters or Check Yes Juliet. **

_**Ash's POV**_

I gave a pleading look to Drew and he nodded.

I walked over to Misty.

"Hey Mist!" I said.

"Hi Ash." She made space for me to sit down.

"So, uh, listen. I just wanted to, um, know if you're, uh, free tonight?" I asked her and she beamed.

"Duh!" She threw her arms around me.

"Good." I said with a smile.

"OMG Ash! We're going to Paris, France. You're taking me out on a date in the city of love? You're the best!" She hugged me even tighter.

"That's too much." I told her. Or at least I tried to.

"Sorry." She said and let me go.

"I'm happy you're excited!" I told her.

"I'm so excited that I wanna push you off the plane." She said.

"If you want I'll jump so you don't have to exert any effort." I said and walked towards the airlock.

"ASH, DON'T!" Misty screamed, running after me.

_**Misty's POV**_

"STOP IT DAWN!" I screamed at her.

Me and Dawn were sharing a room this time and she was helping me prepare for my date.

"How about this dress?" She handed me a strapless dress that reached up to my mid-thigh and it was a beautiful shade of turquoise.

"Do you think it's good enough for Ash?" I asked her.

"Misty, the guy ate a moldy sandwich and thought it was delicious." She said.

I grabbed the dress and went into the bathroom to put it on.

"Okay, it's even shorter than I expected." Turns out that it reached my upper thigh.

"You look awesome! Now let me straghten that hair of yours." She dragged me by the wrist to the vanity mirror.

"No." I said pulling my wrist away.

"Yes." She said through gritted teeth.

"NO!" I screamed and ran for the door.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU LOOK PRETTY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Dawn shouted and pulled me back to the vanity mirror.

About an hour later, my hair was cascading down my shoulders, I held Dawn's designer handbag, I looked beautiful (I don't think I did. Dawn just said so.) and I was wearing royal blue heels with sapphires.

"Put these on." She ordered me.

"Where did you get these?" I asked her as she put the dangling earrings with about 10 diamonds and 12 sapphires in the palm of my hand.

"I got these old things when I was 5. I keep them in a box most of the time. Not really the best thing I can wear. I've seen better." She said.

I put them on and Dawn went downstairs to eat dinner with the rest.

I sat on my bed and looked at the clock. He was 10 minutes late.

I heard a guitar strum. Someone was throwing rocks at my window.

"What the hell?" I said softly and walked over to it.

Ash was standing there in a tuxedo and he held a guitar.

"Misty!" He shouted and waved at me.

"What are you doing down there?" I shouted back.

"I wanna start of this night special." He strummed the guitar again.

"And your gonna sing to make it special? Your so sweet." A smile was pasted on my face.

"Check yes Juliet! Are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk. I won't go until you come outside. Check yes Juliet kill the limbo! I'll keep throwing rocks at your window. There's no turning back for us tonight."

"Lace up your shoes. Here's how we do. Run baby run! Don't ever look back! They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be. Run baby run, forever we'll be you and me." He sang the chorus and my heart melted.

"Check yes Juliet, I'll be waiting. Wishing wanting yours for the taking. Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye. Check yes Juliet, here's the countdown: 3,2,1 you fall in my arms now. They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind."

"Lace up your shoes. Here's how we do. Run baby run! Don't ever look back! They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be. Run baby run, forever we'll be you and me." I realized how sweet he was.

"We're flying through the night, we're flying through the night. Way up high. The view from here is getting better with you by my side."

"Run baby run, don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be Run baby run, forever will be. Run baby run, don't ever look back! They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be. Run baby run, forever will be you and me, you and me." He ended the song and I smiled.

"Get down here!" Ash shouted.

I came down VIA ELEVATOR. I didn't wanna get leaves in my hair.

When Ash saw me in that dress, he was tied to the spot.

"You look, you are, you…" He said but was not able to finish.

"Like a complete idiot?" I finished for him.

"The exact opposite." He said with a goofy smile.

"So what are we doing for our first date?" I asked him and he took my hand.

"Oh you'll see." He said with a smirk.

I raised my eyebrow and brought out my mallet.

"I'M TAKING YOU TO DINNER THEN WE'LL WATCH ANY MOVIE YOU WANT." He said, afraid that I might hurt him.

"Good boy!" I pat his head and put a small cookie in his mouth.

_**Leaf's POV**_

"I'm tired." I said before I put vegetables in my mouth.

"Who wouldn't be?" Dawn said.

"You guys wanna spy on Misty and Ash?" Gary suggested.

"YES!" We all answered him in unison.

"Wait, how do you guys know where they're going anyway?" May asked.

"Easy, we organized the date for him." Drew said.

_**Ash's POV**_

I was nervous. EXTREMELY NERVOUS. Misty looked absoloutely fine. I was fiddling with my hands in the limo.

"You okay Ash?" She put a hand on my arm.

"Finer than a sunny day!" I said.

"Okay, you're not." She said.

I loved how she could see straight through me and that she liked me even if I was dense and stupid.

"We're here." I told her and we stepped out of the limo with her clinging to my arm.

We got into a booth and looked at the menu.

"What looks good?" Misty said.

"EVERYTHING!" I replied and licked my lips.

She gave me a look.

"Can't help it." I said with a shrug.

She pat my hand. "You wouldn't be Ash if you could."

All the nervousness went away as I looked at the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" A French waitress went to our table.

"Yes. I'll have the Roasted Vegetables with Aioli and Pasta Salad." Misty told the waitress.

"Grilled Bacon-Wrapped Figs and Rosemary Chicken for me and maybe a bowl of French Onion Soup." I said with a smile.

"Will their be anything else?" The waitress said.

"Just two iced teas and we'll order dessert later." Misty said and the waitress nodded and left.

She faced me. "Ash, we both know you're not too much of the romantic type and your as dense as a rock. Who gave you the idea for this date?"

"Drew and Gary of course! Called themselves the masters of love." I said and she giggled.

"Who knew they would come up with such a perfect plan?" She said and held my hand underneath the table.

"SMILE GUYS!" Paparazzi appeared outside the window and I cursed under the breath.

I smirked and Misty asked why.

"Check this out." I said and clapped my hands twice. Curtains fell over the window.

"Um, Drew and Gary?" Misty said and pointed at the curtains.

I nodded and she laughed.

"Honestly Ash, I see the stupid part of you and I'm able to not mind it. The hard part is making sure no fan girl kisses you and the paparazzi. Mostly paparazzi." She said and I chuckled.

"Don't worry Misty. If a girl kisses me and sparks fly, that girl will be you." I said and touched her hand.

Our food arrived and I began to eat my French Onion Soup.

"Is food an exception?" I told her before I dipped my bread into it.

_**Leaf's POV**_

"Damn it! Why'd you even suggest the curtain idea?" I told Gary.

"Well, sorry if I wanted to be nice to Ash and Misty!" Gary said sarcastically.

"Don't use that tone with me!" I said.

"I can use any tone with you if I want to!" He said loudly.

We bickered for about 30 minutes.

"GUYS!" Dawn shouted and put an arm in between us.

"If you guys haven't noticed, they left the restaurant about 5 minutes ago." May told us.

"Way to go idiot." I muttered under my breath.

"HOW THE HELL AM I AN IDIOT?" Gary said.

"Zip!" May said.

"But-" I began.

"Zip!" Drew said.

Me and Gary began to talk at the same time but all we got was, "Zip, zip, zip, zip, zip, zip, zip, zip!" out of those two.

We sighed and followed Ash and Misty to the movie theater.

By the time we got there, they were already inside, the tickets for the Action-Romance movie they were seeing were sold out and we pretty much just lost track of them.

"Wanna go watch the new chick flick?" Dawn asked us.

"Yes!" Paul answered her quickly and everyone's eyebrows rose.

"In what world has Paul Shinji ever liked chick flicks?" Gary said.

Paul coughed into his hand. "I just, uh, wanna eat popcorn."

Dawn rolled his eyes. "Dude, you make such lame excuses."

**Misty: Hope you guys liked it!**

**May: And if you like action, adventure, friendship and romance, be sure to check out alecxtheparawhore's new story, Risks.**

**Dawn: The author also wonders where all her reviewers went. They all went missing.**

**May: -shrugs- The author said that she will update faster if she gets more reviews considering that she's about to write 2 new fanfics for Lemonade Mouth and I'm In the Band!**

**Misty: Trust me, those reviews get her attention.**

**May: SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
